Sabrina and Harvey:The Married Years
by GillzB
Summary: We meet up with Sabrina and Harvey after they've been married and see what will happen with their new life together.


Hi!! Ok, so I obviously don't own anything, Archie Comics does.  
  
Sabrina (yawning): Good morning, Salem. Isn't it a really good morning?  
  
Salem: I suppose so. Why are you in such a good mood? Oh, that's right.you just had your honeymoon, in HAWAII I might add.  
  
Sabrina: It was wonderful! And since Harvey knows about the linen closet we saved a ton on airfare!  
  
Salem: Where is that young'n now?  
  
Sabrina: Upstairs.guess I tired him out.  
  
Salem: Ahh, too much information!!  
  
Sabrina: Sick cat! I meant all the shopping we did.  
  
Salem: Oh thank heavens! Really?  
  
Sabrina: No! (pets Salem and walks to the fridge)  
  
OPENING SONG  
  
Sabrina's Room  
  
Sabrina sitting on bed, while Harvey's waking up:  
  
Sabrina: Wake up, Kinkle!  
  
Harvey: (yawns) .few more minutes.Spellman.  
  
Sabrina: It's not Spellman anymore! Haven't forgotten already, have ya?  
  
Harvey: (smiles and looks into Sabrina's eyes) Of course not! I'd never forget the best thing that's ever happened to me.  
  
Sabrina: Oh, Harvey! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!  
  
Harvey kisses Sabrina  
  
Sabrina: We better get going. Aunt Hilda expects us to visit her in half an hour! Now she's your aunt too!  
  
Harvey: All right, Mrs. Kinkle, let's hurry.  
  
Sabrina: Um, Harvey?  
  
Harvey: Yeah?  
  
Sabrina points to the door, which lies open ajar.  
  
Sabrina: I don't think we're going to have much privacy.  
  
Harvey: Ahh, Salem.  
  
Salem: Some one needs to keep an eye on you two. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a litter box that awaits.  
  
Sabrina and Harvey look at each other lovingly and laugh  
  
AUNT HILDA'S HOUSE IN THE OTHER REALM  
  
Aunt Hilda: You two look so cute together! Somewhere deep inside of me, I always knew you'd end up together.  
  
Sabrina: Really? (smiles)  
  
Aunt Hilda: Of course! You were meant to be! All this time apart has proven that your love will stay strong.  
  
Harvey: Most of my family live so far away. It feels great to have an aunt nearby.  
  
Aunt Hilda: Well, technically I'm light years farther away, but we'll just forget about that. Come on; sit down. Is there anything you kids want to drink?  
  
Harvey: It's not.uh.well.a potion or anything, is it? I've had enough of those.  
  
Sabrina: (laughs) whispers: sorry about all of that!  
  
Harvey: Well, thank you for the visit! We better get going.I have that job interview to get to.  
  
Sabrina: What interview?  
  
Harvey: The one I was telling you about.(widens eyes)  
  
Sabrina: Ohhh, right, right, almost forgot there! Yep, we better run. Talk to you soon Aunt Hilda!  
  
Aunt Hilda: Ok, bye honey! Bye Harvey!!  
  
After they walk out of the house Harvey shuts the door and grabs Sabrina by the waist. She turns around and faces him. They share a kiss.  
  
Harvey: The whole time I was in there, I wanted to do that.  
  
Sabrina: And I wanted you to do that, or at least wanted me to do that to you  
  
Words fade as they continue to kiss as they enter the portal back home  
  
Back at Manor: Sabrina and Harvey exit the linen closet  
  
Harvey: You know Sabrina. I've always wanted a family, with kids and all.Are we ever gonna . you know.have a kid.or just.you know.we haven't.you know.yet  
  
Sabrina: Well.I dunno.It just seems kind of weird.  
  
Harvey: There's something you're not telling me.You know you can tell me anything, don't you?  
  
Sabrina: Did I ever tell you about my parents?  
  
Harvey: Yeah, they divorced when you were lit-.  
  
Sabrina: Besides that. I can't see my mom unless I'm in the mood for candles.  
  
Harvey: Sabrina??  
  
Sabrina: If I set eyes on my mother, she'll turn into a ball of wax.and I'm just afraid of that happening to a child of ours.or to you! I can't see my mother because she's a mortal, and, well, you're a  
  
Harvey:.mortal  
  
Sabrina: I'm just scared of taking any chances  
  
Harvey: And there isn't any way to avoid the whole ball of wax scenario?  
  
Sabrina: Well, maybe. Before we, uh.you know, we could appeal to the Witch's Council.  
  
Harvey: If that's what you want, I'll do anything for you Sabrina.  
  
Sabrina: I just had a thought, but I don't know if it'll work or anything.  
  
Harvey: What is it?  
  
Sabrina: Remember when Aunt Irma gave you my magic? And you were able to use it?  
  
Harvey: Of course. How could I forget?  
  
Sabrina: Well, only certain mortals can retain a witch's magic.And since you didn't reject it.maybe we can share it  
  
Harvey: Does this Witch's Council allow people to give up their powers?  
  
Sabrina: They don't care much, as long as they don't have to exert much effort.and I pay my taxes!  
  
Harvey: Do you want to go there now?  
  
Sabrina: Sure! Come right this way.  
  
Sabrina takes Harvey by the hand and leads him to the linen closet.  
  
Sabrina and Harvey enter the newly-hired witch's council's domain.  
  
Sabrina: Uh, excuse me!  
  
Druska: Yea?? What's the idea? What's with the mortal?  
  
Sabrina: This is Harvey, my husband? My soul mate? Ring any bells for ya? No? Too bad. We were just wondering if he could share in my powers..  
  
Dina: My, this is a strange case.don't think we've had THAT request before. Well, what do you say? Should we allow this MORTAL to become all powerful?  
  
Sabrina: He has been all powerful before.My Great Aunt Irma gave him my powers and.  
  
Druska: She gave him your powers??  
  
Sabrina: Huh? Well, yes. She did.  
  
Druska: And you, Harvey? You returned them to Sabrina? Willingly?  
  
Harvey: Of course, they belong to her!  
  
Doug: Very interesting.Usually mortals cling to magic once they gain a hold of it.the ones who return it are truly special  
  
Dina: He certainly is special.the return of the powers to said owner- Sabrina: Uh.excuse me.my name is Sabrina  
  
Druska: Shush!  
  
Sabrina: Ok! (small voice)  
  
Dina: BACK to what I was saying, the return of the powers shows MR. KINKLE truly cares about the new MRS. KINKLE. How long have you known about Miss Spellman.er.sorry Mrs. Kinkle's Magic, Mr. Kinkle?  
  
Harvey: Since the end of our Senior Year, ma'm.  
  
Druska: " 'Mam' , cute. How many YEARS Mr. Kinkle, not la de da fond memories, honestly.  
  
Harvey: Sorry, about 3 ½ years now.  
  
Doug: And how long have you known her?  
  
Harvey: We met at 12:36 on the day I was truly born.  
  
Sabrina: Awww!! Harvey! That's so sweet! I love you!  
  
Harvey: I love you, too!  
  
Sabrina and Harvey lean in for a kiss when Druska bangs the gavel extra loudly.  
  
Druska: Now, I understand you two are still in honeymoon mushy stuff mode, but PLEASE try to remember you are in front of the Witch's Council!!!  
  
Harvey: ahem, sorry.  
  
Sabrina: sorry  
  
Doug: Now, let's try this again! How long have you known Sabrina?  
  
Harvey: Going on eight years now.  
  
Doug: (exasperated) Thank you!  
  
Dina: And you've never told a soul??  
  
Harvey: Never  
  
Druska: Hmmm.and it say in your file that Sabrina's Great Aunt Irma approves of you. If that witch -what! She really is a witch! - approves of you, you must be exceptional, for a -ahem- mortal. We have no doubt that we can trust you.  
  
Harvey and Sabrina in unison: Really?  
  
They look at each other and smile.  
  
Doug: However, Miss Spellman, you might find that you are not able to perform magic so readily and easily.Certain spells will require a combined effort.  
  
Sabrina: Oh, I don't mind! As long as I'll be able to live a normal (whatever that is) life with my soul mate, I'll be happy.  
  
Harvey and Sabrina share a kiss.  
  
Druska: Ahem!  
  
Harvey and Sabrina immediately stop and face the judges.  
  
Doug: Sabrina Spellman-Kinkle, please conjure a Tupperware container and place your magic "goo" in there.  
  
Sabrina carefully followed the directions and about a minute later she stood before the justices holding a container filled with the substance that has always made her different.  
  
Doug: Good, now Harvey Dwight Kinkle, hold Sabrina's hand after Sabrina places the container on this table - PING a beautifully carved mahogany table appears- and then I want each of you to place you free hand on either side of the container.  
  
Harvey and Sabrina followed the instructions while Harvey held firmly onto his soul mate's hand.  
  
Doug: Right, now after you recite this spell, I want each of you to place your right index finger into the magic at exactly the same time. Please say the following three times while continuing to hold hands:  
Our magic together  
Will last forever  
  
Harvey and Sabrina: Our magic together  
Will last forever  
Our magic together  
Will last forever  
Our magic together  
Will last forever  
  
They then placed their right index fingers in the magic. Sabrina and Harvey instantly felt a wave of warmth sweep over them.  
  
Dina: Congratulations! You're finished! Go on now! Get out of here!  
  
Sabrina: Thank you so much!  
  
Harvey: Yeah! Thanks!  
  
After a little bit of instantaneous transportation, Sabrina and Harvey arrived once more in their Victorian home.  
  
Harvey: It's good to be home. Those judges gave me the creeps!  
  
Sabrina: Yeah! Tell me about it! The weird thing is that they're never as nice as they were. I guess they were considerate after the whole ball of wax scenario with my mom.  
  
Harvey: I guess they knew we were meant to be!  
  
Sabrina: Yeah, I guess they did.  
  
Harvey: Doesn't the Witch's Council always want a trade off?  
  
Sabrina: Usually they do, and if they do they always tell you.Do you think the trade off is that I won't be able to do certain spells without you?  
  
Harvey: Maybe, but we need to keep an eye on that. So, wanna show you the ropes and teach me some magic tricks?  
  
Sabrina: Maybe later.  
  
Sabrina zaps Salem to the North Pole.  
  
Harvey literally sweeps Sabrina off her feet and gazes lovingly into her eyes. 


End file.
